Solenoids convert electrical energy into mechanical energy. Their basic operation is well known in the art and involves the passing of electrical current through a coil winding. A mechanical system that communicates with the coil winding is operated upon by the force produced by the electricity passing through the coil. Typically, the coil is cylindrical with a hollow interior into which a portion of the mechanical system that the coil operates upon is fitted.
In stable secure environments essentially the only concern in the design of a solenoid is ensuring enough force is produced by the coil to cause the mechanical system to operate as required. However, in many high vibration environments, such as on internal combustion engines, unless extreme measures are taken in the design of the solenoid, the solenoid commonly breaks apart after a short period of time. Currently, no simple inexpensive way exists to allow solenoids to withstand high vibration environments.